A New Love
by BrittSr10
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

_**A New Love**_

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. (If I did do you think I would be writing this?)**

**-Applies to ALL Chapters.**

Here are some characters you will not recognize:

**Brittany-Britt**

**-Brown Eyes**

**-Curly Brown hair with blonde highlights**

**-5'4"**

**Miranda-Randa**

**-Brown eyes**

**-Kind of straight/kind of curly Brown Hair**

**-5'**

**Kirstin-Kirs**

**-Brown eyes**

**-Straight brown hair with blonde highlights**

**-4'10"**

**Andre-Dre'**

**-Light brown eyes**

**-Dirty Blonde Hair**

**-5'2"**

**Kristie-Kre**

**-Blue eyes**

**-Blonde hair**

**-5'1"**

**Darren-Dar**

**-Brown eyes**

**-Brown hair-SHORT**

**-5'1"**

**Dylan-D**

**-Blue eyes**

**-Brown Hair-SHORT**

**-Blue eyes**

_**Now onto the REVISED story of A New Love!**_

**--**

Britt's POV

Here we are. It is another Friday night out with the gang. Me (Brittany), Miranda, Kirstin, Andre, Kristie, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Neville, Darren, and Draco.

Actually, Draco hasn't been to one of these get- togethers since we broke up.

Miranda, Kirstin, Andre, Kristie, Darren, and I went to a school in Louisiana in the United States. Everyone else, of course, went to Hogwarts.

Of all places we met on a vacation in Mississippi (U.S.) the summer after 7th year. We were all staying at the same hotel, and I ran into Harry on accident at the counter to pay and check-in/out. We were both checking in.

Flashback

"_Thank you for staying with us. Enjoy you stay." Said the clerk._

"_Thanks!" I replied. I then turned around and ran into someone. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I said._

"_It is okay. I should have watched where I was going, too." He replied and smiled._

"_My name is Brittany."_

"_I am Harry."_

"_Yo Britt! Who ya talking to?" hollered Kirstin._

"_Oh! Hey y'all. This is Harry. Harry, this is Kirstin, Miranda, Andre, Kristie, and Darren."_

"_Hi!" everyone said in unison._

"_Harry!" yelled a red-haired guy with beautiful blue eyes._

"_Hey Ron."_

"_Who are you trying to pimp now? Only I can pimp." Asked a blonde haired guy with gray eyes._

"_Haha! Funny! This is Brittany, Miranda, Andre, Kirstin, Kristie, and Darren." Harry replied._

"_Hi!" Harry's friends said._

"_This is Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Draco. I am Hermione." Said one of the two girls in their group._

"_Hey!" we replied._

"_Where are y'all from?" asked the other girl indicated as Ginny._

"_We are from Louisiana over here in the United States, but a few of us just moved to England." I replied._

"_Oh. We are from England."_

_Then we heard a ringing noise coming from Miranda's purse. "Excuse me for a second. It is the Ministry."_

"_Ministry? As in the Ministry of Magic?" asked a clearly confused Harry._

"_Yea. Um. How did you know?" Andre asked, confused._

"_We are witches and wizards. We attended Hogwarts. Well, actually Ginny is still attending Hogwarts, but this will be her last year."_

"_Oh. We are too. Wait! Harry. As in Harry Potter?" Harry nodded._

"_That's cool," Kirstin replied. We continued to talk until Ron asked, " Y'all want to go out with us tonight?"_

"_Sure!"_

_We spent the rest of the vacation together._

_Over that period of time Andre' and Seamus hooked up. Kirstin and Ron hooked up. Hermione and Neville hooked up. Miranda and Harry hooked up. Draco and I did also._

_It was a GREAT vacation._

End Flashback

Someone saying my name brought me back to the present time.

"Britt! Pay attention. We are trying to tell you something." Said an aggravated Kirstin.

"Oh. What?" I then asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Ginny, Dean, and, Draco are going to be late."

When I started to daydream it was only Kirstin, Harry, Miranda, Andre, and I here. Since then Hermione, Neville, Ron, Kristie, Darren, and Seamus have showed up.

"Okay. They are always late. WAIT! DRACO IS COMING!" I asked, clearly shocked.

"Yep. For once." Kirstin replied.

"He hasn't come to one of these since we broke up a month ago." I said, still shocked.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I am going to be fine." I replied as I observed what everyone was wearing to get my mind off of Draco.

I am wearing a black mini-skirt with pink outlining with a black off-the-shoulder top.

Kirstin is wearing a camouflage skirt that has different shades of pink from dark to light that goes to her knees with a dark pink shirt that has light pink around the sleeves and collar.

Miranda is wearing a black and pink skirt to her knees with a 2 button black shirt.

Andre' is wearing a skirt like Miranda's, but instead of pink and black it is blue and black. She also has a button down blue shirt on.

Kristie is wearing the same skirt as Kirstin, but she has a button down white shirt on instead.

Hermione is wearing a denim skirt to her knees and a baby blue button down shirt with a blue jean jacket over it.

All the guys are wearing blue jeans with a white tee.

"Gin! Dean!" 'Mione hollered and brought me back to earth. "It is great to see you two."

"It is great to see everyone again, too." Said Ginny. Ginny and Dean have been on their honeymoons for the past 2 weeks. Last month Kristie and Darren were on their honeymoon.

I am so glad everyone is here. It will be the first get together for the past month or so that everyone was actually here. That isn't including Draco. I wonder how he has been?

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! There he is. He still has that smirk. I hate that smirk. It was the same smirk he had on his face when I found out what he did. But why does he look hotter than before?

I guess it is because I haven't seen him in a while. He is the same git that I broke up with over a month ago.

* * *

Author's Note: Edited. Hope you like. : 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It is so good to see all of you again! It seems like forever since we were all together." Draco said.

_Not long enough._ I thought.

Right after Draco said that a slow song started to play. It was **_Monday Morning Church_ **by Alan Jackson.

Kristie and Darren went dance. Then Ginny and Dean, Andre' and Seamus, Hermione and Neville, and finally Kirstin and Ron followed them towards the dance floor.

Miranda and Harry broke up so they stayed at the table. Miranda is now dating an old classmate named Dylan. Harry is single.

Miranda, Harry, Draco, and I were just chilling by the table. No one talked. When the song ended everyone came back to the table because they didn't feel like dancing to **_Yeah!_** By Usher.

"So what has everyone been up too?" Draco asked curiously.

"Let's see. Kristie and Darren are engaged. Ginny and Dean are engaged. Hermione and Neville's wedding is this coming Friday." Kirstin replied.

"Is that all?" Draco asked seeming disappointed.

"Well Ron and I were going to wait until the next get together at the Burrow, but we have decided to tell you all tonight."

"Okay. What is it?"

"We are expecting!"

"OH MY GOSH!" all of the girls squealed.

"Expecting what?" asked a confused Draco.

"Duh! A baby!" squealed Hermione.

"Oh. I knew that." Draco replied clearly embarrassed.

"How far along are you?" asked Harry.

"The doctor said about two and a half months!" Kirstin replied even more excited than she was when she told us. Just then another slow song came on. **_Over and Over_** by Nelly and Tim McGraw. The same people got up to dance. But this time Miranda and Harry joined them.

"Brittany, can I have this dance?" asked Draco.

"No you may not." I replied politely.

"And why the hell not?"

"After what you did to me? You are lucky I am even talking to you. No, better yet. You are lucky I am in the same building as you!"

"Oh come on! That was in the _past_. This is the _present." _Draco replied emphasizing on the words past and present.

"The _past_ was at the end of last month! I am the one that got hurt! NOT YOU!"

"You know you want me back!"

"Oh hell no! I don't want you pitiful ass back!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Then who do you want?"

"None of **_YOUR_** damn business!"

"No one curses at me! You just ruined it with me! You will never get me back! Now go sleep around with all the guys that you been sleeping around with. You whore!"

"You already ruined it with me. Me sleeping around? HA! You are the one that was sleeping around. You were the one that slept with Pansy Parkinson and LIKED it! That's how you ruined it with. YOU were the one sleeping around when we were 'dating'."

By this time all of our friends were done dancing and almost the whole club was looking over to where we were.

I just wanted to run into HIS arms and cry.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kirstin asked seeming aggravated and pissed off.

"What do you think?" I replied holding back tears.

"That 'lil bitch went off on me!" Draco practically hollered.

"Damn straight! I should have hexed you into oblivion while I was at it, too!" I hollered back at him.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"What the fuck ever. I am leaving!" With that said I grabbed my purse and practically ran out of the club.

-

**Still at the Club…**

"Draco, don't you EVER call her that again! Better yet, I don't want you to EVER go near her again! If I have to I will put a restraining order on you for her! Do you understand?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Draco replied stupidly.

"Because, Draco, no one likes you anymore! No one really liked you that much to start with. And after what you did to her, no one likes you at ALL!" Harry said clearly aggravated and pissed off.

"Fuck y'all!" Draco said while leaving.

Kirstin and Miranda were all about to leave and go to Brittany's house until Harry stopped them.

"No, y'all stay or go home or whatever. I am going see about her."

"Okay, Harry. Tell her we all said we love her, and that we will all hex Draco if he ever fucks with her again." Kirstin said.

"Okay. Will do. Bye."

"Bye!"

"**Ok. Ok. My mystery woman is."**

"Is who?" Brittany asked curiously.

"My mystery woman is. _you." _Harry said just above a whisper.

'_OMG! I can't believe this.' _Was the only thing running through Brittany's mind?

"Umm. Brittany. I am sorry if this is too much of a shock for you. I think I am just going to leave." Harry said rather shyly.

Brittany snapped back to reality. "Oh! No Harry. It isn't shocking in a bad way. It is shocking in a good way. A really good way that is. I am in love with you too Harry James Potter! And I beg you please do not leave." Brittany said in one breath.

'_I can't believe it! She loves me back!' _Harry thought.

Instead of replying back to what Brittany just said Harry stepped forward and placed his hands on her cheeks. He then moved his head closer and their lips touched. A light peck on the lips turned into a sweet kiss shared between the new couple.

The only thing running through each of their heads when they broke apart was 'OMG! I can't believe that just happened.'

-

**Saturday.**

"'Mione! All we need are the dresses, and the planning for the wedding will be done. So get a move on. The girls will be here in a second." Ginny yelled up the stairs at Hermione's cottage.

"I am coming. But what if we can't find any dresses? What if we go to every store in England and no one has light purple dresses? Then what are we going to do? It is not like we can just change the colors in a matter of days. I mean today is Saturday. The wedding is this Friday. What will we do then?" Hermione said while she walked down the stairs into her living room.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Stop fretting! We WILL find the dresses and everything will be fine! Stop freaking out!"

"It is MY wedding and I cannot help but to fret! When your wedding is days away you will understand Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"We're here. Lets go SHOP!" Brittany said in a rather happy tone as she, Kirstin, Miranda, Andre, and Kristie flooed in.

"Ok. Lets go." Hermione said and they all walked out of her cottage in Diagon Alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They then went into muggle England to buy the bridesmaid dresses since the wedding was going to a muggle type wedding.

The girls walked around and looked in every dress shop imaginable. When they were just about to give up they passed by a David's Bridal dress shop. They decided why not give it a shot.

When the girls walked in they all went in their separate ways to search for light purple dresses. They were not even looking for 5 minutes when Kirstin called them all over.

"Hey girls! I think I found _the_ dresses." Kirstin called out to them.

The girls walked over and were in awe. The dresses were absolutely GORGEOUS!

The dresses were a light purple color just like 'Mione wanted. It was strapless with flower designs on the top part. It flowed down to their ankles.

The girls found their sizes and tried them on just to make sure they fit. They were going to use magic to hem them. They then walked out of the store dresses in hand.

"All of the planning is done! Yay!" Hermione said ecstatically.

"Now lets go meet the boys for lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

And with that they found a safe spot to apparate and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the girls got to the restaurant they immediately found the boys. They down and ordered some lunch. Once lunch was ordered they all started chatting. They talked about everything from the wedding, engagements, and work. That was until everyone changed the subject to Brittany and Harry.

The girls and boys noticed that they kept looking at each other and smiling. They haven't told anyone about them yet.

"What's up with you two?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Nothing. Why would you think something was up with us?" Harry replied nervously.

"Lets see. Maybe because y'all keep looking at each other and smiling. Duh!" Kirstin said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing is going on." Harry repeated again still nervous. He wasn't sure if Brittany wanted anyone to know yet.

"We don't believe you!" Kirstin repeated.

"Okay. Okay. Last night when Harry came over we revealed our true feelings for each other and I guess you could say we are the newest couple." Brittany said blushing.

"OMG!" was all you could hear coming from the girls.

"Congratulations," was the only thing to be heard from the boys' mouths. They were saying it like Brittany and Harry were engaged.

When everyone settled down Ron was the first to speak. "Took you two long enough."

"Well we were kind of in relationships dummy!" Brittany told him. Everyone laughed.

"So Harry, you going to tell everyone tomorrow night at dinner?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Good. Mum will be so ecstatic. She always wanted you to end up with Brittany. No offense Miranda." Ron then said.

"No offense taken." Miranda replied. Everyone laughed.

They then started talking about the wedding again. "So did you girls find a bridesmaid dress?" Neville asked curiously.

"Yes! They are the cutest light purple. But that is all I will say. You guys will just have to wait until Friday to actually see them." Hermione replied smiling. The girls also started smiling at the boys' disappointed faces.

"Wait! It doesn't matter because we will see them when we get home. Our girls will show us." Ron said happily. All the boys began to smile too.

"Not really. We put a charm on the dresses so only the bridesmaids and I can see them before the wedding." Hermione told them matter-of-factly. The boys really looked disappointed this time. All the girls could do was laugh at their faces.

When they finished eating all of the gals and guys went their separate ways. But that was not until they reminded each other about dinner at the Burrow the next night.

-

**Hermione and Neville's House**

It didn't take long for the girls to put the charms on their dresses so the guys could not see them.

"So Miranda are you inviting Dylan to dinner tomorrow at the burrow?" Ginny asked.

"I am not sure. Will your parents mind?"

"Of course not. They think that the more people the better." Ginny said. Her and Hermione laughed remembering when everyone in the Order used to stay and eat. And if someone wouldn't want to say Molly would insist that they stay because the more the better.

"Okay then. I will invite him." Miranda said happily.

-

**Ginny and Dean's House**

"I can't believe that they wont show us the dresses. I mean we are supposed to be their boyfriends/fiancées." Ron said disappointedly.

"They just want everyone to be surprised at the wedding. And when I say everyone that includes us." Neville said. "Mione wont even show me her wedding dress." Neville said disappointedly.

"That sucks!" Harry replied.

"I know."

-

Wedding 

BOMP! BOMP! BOMP!

The alarm clock made Harry and Brittany groan.

"Who set it this early?" Harry asked.

"I did."

"WHY?"

"Because I need to get up early so I can get Hermione up early."

"But the wedding isn't until 10:00."

"Yeah, and?"

"It is 5:30."

"We need time to get ready. I mean it is a wedding. Everything needs to be perfect!"

"What…" Harry was cut off by Brittany kissing him.

"Now stop complaining and get up!" Brittany commanded while getting up herself.

"Yes ma'am."

Harry followed Brittany out of the room and down the hall to Hermione's room.

"Go put on some coffee while I get her up." Brittany whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and continued to the kitchen.

Brittany slowly opened the door and walked to Hermione's bed. "Wake up Hermione. It is your big day." Brittany whispered.

"Mmm." Hermione answered.

"Come on 'Mione. You need to get up and eat something before we start getting ready."

"I'm up." Hermione answered quietly.

"Okay, Harry is making coffee and cooking something so when you are fully up meet us in the kitchen."

"Okay." Hermione said gleefully.

"Ginny! Where is the garter?" Hermione asked frantically. The wedding was due to start in 10 minutes.

"Right here!" Ginny hollered back while rushing to Hermione. "Okay, go put it on." Ginny ordered.

Hermione was wearing a simple yet elegant wedding dress. It was a strapless satin A-line with a lace up back. It had a red border and had a sweep train. Instead of a veil she wore a silver Filigree style crown with rhinestones and pearls. She looked like a real princess.

"5 minutes!" Ginny yelled from somewhere inside the room.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is there?" asked Ginny.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"What are y'all here for?" Brittany asked.

"To make sure Hermione is ready and because we are walking her down the aisle." Harry answered.

"True. I forgot about that." Brittany said while opening up the door. Ron and Harry rushed in and Brittany hurriedly shut the door.

"3 minutes!" Ginny yelled. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go because we have to get into position." Ginny said while ushering the other bridesmaids out of the room.

"Can you all give us three a few minutes?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Ginny replied and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ready for this, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hermione replied nervousness could be heard in her voice.

"Well, we know we aren't your father, but we will do our best while walking you down the aisle." Ron said. Harry nodded on agreement.

"Ever since my father got killed in 7th year you two were the only ones I wanted to walk me down the aisle so y'all have nothing to be worried about."

"Well, that is good to hear." Harry said. They all laughed.

"Sorry to break up this friendship moment, but it is almost time to start." Ginny said interrupting them.

"Lets do this." Hermione said grinning like mad.

"Do you, Neville Longbottom, take Hermione Granger to be your wife?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Neville Longbottom to be your wife?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Neville and Hermione kissed like the never kissed before. Cheers and catcalls could be heard all through out the church.

After everyone chilled out Hermione and Neville walked down the aisle together as husband and wife. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed.

Reception 

**Reception.**

After the wedding everyone immediately made his or her way to Godric's Hollow for the reception. It was being held at Neville's Gran's house.

"Will all of the wedding party please meet by the big willow tree to my left to take pictures," the D.J. announced through his microphone.

The wedding party followed his instructions and met Mione, Neville, and the photographer by the willow tree.

"Okay, the first picture will be of all of you. So the bridesmaids get behind the bride and the groomsmen get behind the groom. Good. Now smile for the camera." The photographer said. **Click.**

"Next picture will be of the bridesmaids and groomsmen only. Smile." **Click.**

"Next picture will be just bridesmaids. Smile." **Click.**

"Just groomsmen. Smile." **Click.**

"Groomsmen with groom. Smile." **Click.**

"With bride. Smile." **Click.**

"With bride and groom. Smile." **Click.**

"Bridesmaids only. Smile." **Click.**

"Bridesmaids with bride. Smile." **Click.**

"With groom. Smile." **Click.**

"With bride and groom. Smile." **Click.**

"Okay, that is it for all of you together. Enjoy the reception."

Everyone walked away, glad to be away from the camera.

"I never thought I would get tired taking pictures," Harry whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Same here, sweetie," she whispered back.

"So **Mrs. Longbottom**, how are we sitting?" Ginny asked.

"Well, **Miss Weasley**, Neville and I are sitting in the middle. On the side of Neville it will be Harry, Brittany, Seamus, Andre, Darren, and Kristie. On side of me it will be you, Ron, Kirstin, Dean, Miranda, and Dylan."

Everyone went to his or her seats without complaining. However, Andre shot Hermione and Neville a dirty look.

"What's up with Dre and Seamus?" Harry whispered to Brittany.

"I am not sure. Are they in a fight or something?" Brittany whispered back.

"I don't know. I think everyone is wondering the same thing." Harry said while observing everyone looking at Dre and Seamus.

"I see that. Hold on." Brittany said while she took her cell phone out of her purse. She decided to text message Andre to find out what is going on.

'**Wts up with u & sea?'**

A few minutes later Brittany received a response.

'**In BIG fite. Aggravated. Mite dump.'**

'**Y?'**

**Luv is gone. IDK if we even had luv. Fightin a lot lately.'**

'**O. When did it start?'**

'**About 2 wks. Ago. Thought we could get ova it. Can't.'**

'**O.Ok.'**

'**Who is dat cute guy by Nev's gran?'**

'**idk. His cuz?'**

'**he's a cutie!'**

'**LOL! Bye.'**

'**Lata.'**

Before Brittany had a chance to tell Harry, Hermione made an announcement.

"Attention everyone! We would like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. The reception is only starting so HAVE FUN!"

Everyone clapped and started their conversations again.

The d.j. started to play random music until Mione and Neville were ready to take their first dance.

"So what is up with them two?" Harry asked curiously.

"They are in a big fight. She said they have been fighting off and on for about 2 weeks now. She also said that she don't think they were ever really 'in love.' Also, she said she might break up with him." Brittany answered.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

"I DON'T CARE SEAMUS! I AM SO FED UP WITH YOU!" was all that could be heard from the wedding party table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Andre and Seamus. Andre was standing up and yelling at Seamus.

"Andre, sit down. You are making a scene." Seamus pleaded with her. "Please sit down."

"I AM NOT SITTING DOWN!"

"Sit down so we can talk this over. Get it out of the way." Seamus continued pleading.

"I AM NOT SITTING DOWN SEAMUS FINNIGAN! YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP IS PRETTY MUCH OVER! YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO LAVENDER BROWN."

"Because she is my friend!" Semus replied, who was now standing up too.

"You know what Seamus?" Andre asked.

"What?"

"WE ARE OVER! Yeah, we will still see each other. Maybe even we will still be friends, but now." Andre replied. "Oh, I am sorry Neville and Hermione, for interrupting the wonderful reception." She then turned and was about to walk away.

"Andre, you can come sit right here and I'll sit in your seat." Dean told her before she could walk away. He didn't want his best friend to die before the night was over with.  
-  
"Anyways Dylan, what were you saying?" Miranda asked Dylan. She knew she would have a chance to talk to Andre later on.

"I was just saying how much I love you. I love you more than words can explain."

All Miranda could do was smile at his words.

"I know this is someone else's wedding, but I can't hold it in anymore. Miranda," Dylan said while getting on one knee, "will you be my wife?"

"Oh Dylan! Of course I will be! I love you so much!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Okay everyone. It is time for the bride and groom to share their first dance," the d.j announced. He then started playing the song _God Blessed the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts.

"Mmm.. I can't believe we're finally married," Hermione whispered in Neville's ear.

"I know. I love you so much, baby," Neville whispered back. He then bent his head and gave her a kiss. Everyone applauded to that.

Once the song was over the rest of the wedding party made their way onto the floor. The dance party danced to _Lorelei _by Styx.

"So when are we going to tell everyone that we're engaged?" Dylan asked Miranda as they danced.

"Later. Tonight is all about Hermione and Neville."

"Ok. Whatever you want, babe."  
-----  
While Hermione danced with her father and Neville with his grandmother, the rest of the wedding party sat back at their table.

Miranda figured this would be the perfect time to talk to Andre'.

"Andre', what is going on with you and Seamus?"

"Nothing is going on anymore. We're through."

"Why?"

"Because he's been talking to Lavender Brown."

"What's so bad about that? They're probably just friends."

"You want to know what's so bad? They dated a few times before. They were serious about each other. They even almost got engaged. That's what was so bad."

"That doesn't mean anything. They might just want to try and become friends again."

"Yeah right. That's why when his cell phone bill came in and I looked at it almost his entire phone calls were to or from Lavender? Oh yeah. They just want to be friends," Andre' replied while rolling her eyes.

"Andre', do you really want it to be over with him?"

"Miranda, to tell you the truth, I really have no idea. He always brushed off the Lavender situation whenever I asked about it, so that to me seems fishy. Like he is trying to hide something."

Miranda gave her best friend a hug. "Go talk to him. Get everything straight. You know you don't want to lose him." With that Miranda walked away.

Andre' sat lost in thought for a few minutes until someone walked up.

"Andre', I think we need to talk." It was Seamus.  
----  
Brittany, Kirstin, Harry, and Ron were talking in a group.

"So Kirstin, when is your next appointment?" Brittany asked.

"In two weeks," Kirstin replied happily.

"You two are going to be such great parents," Harry said.

"Of course. And the baby is going to quite handsome if I may say so myself," Ron said.

"And why is that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because I am the father. Duh." Everyone laughed.

"So how are things with you two?" Kirstin asked Harry and Brittany.

"Great." "Wonderful." They both replied at the same time.

"I am so happy you two **finally** got together."

"So am I, Kirstin. So am I," Brittany replied happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want Seamus?" Andre' asked.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us. That's what."

"What is there to say? We're through," Andre' replied, half hoping he'd walk away and half-hoping he'd stay.

Seamus looked at her for a few moments. He sighed and finally said, " I don't want us to be through. I love you, Andre'! And I know you love me, too."

Andre' could already feel tears forming in her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. "You don't love me, Seamus. You love Lavender. Your wonderful ex-girldfriend who you must talk to all the time!"

"Andre'. Look at me. I do not want to be with Lavender. I love you and only you!"

"Whatever Seamus."

"Don't whatever me. I know you're pissed about the phone calls, but they don't mean anything. I keep telling Lavender that, but she don't listen. She won't leave me alone." All Andre' could do was roll her eyes. "Andre', if I really loved Lavender do you really think I'd be here trying to get you back?"

"Well... I guess not but still. What is up with all of the phone calls?"

"Sometimes when Lavender would call I'd answer, but there were other times when I didn't answer, and she would always leave me these voice mails that she needed to talk to me as soon as possible. She was always like something happened. So I'd call her back. That's where all the phone calls came from. I swear."

Andre' could see the sencerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Seamus," was all she could get out before she started crying. Seamus wrapped her in a tight hug and told her that he'd never leave her for another girl. She was the only girl for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are you two going to go out and get in all the tabloids?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "I don't know. I guess we'll go out when we feel like it like everybody else."

"I can see the tabloids now. _Harry Potter and the New Girl. Who's Harry's new fling? Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter about his new girl!" _Ron said. All Harry, Brittany, Kirstin, and Ron could do was laugh.

"You know what? I can actually see those being real tabloid titles," Harry replied.

"I know. So can I. But I don't care what the tabloids print about us I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me, Potter," Brittany said with a laugh.

"I'm going to hold you to your word, babe," Harry replied before leaning in for a kiss.

"You two are so cute together!" Kirstin said with a squeal.

"You know I love Hermione and Neville to death, but I'm ready to go home. I'm tired," Harry said.

"I bet you are," Ron said with a chuckle.

"MmmHmm... And just where are you staying tonight, Harry?" Kirstin asked curiously.

"Wherever the night leads me," Harry said with a wink to Brittany.

"You so won't be tired when you leave here, Potter," Ron said. Everyone laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miranda saw that Andre' and Seamus made up, so she decided to go talk to her best friend. "I'm going talk to Andre', Dylan."

"Ok, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too."

When Miranda walked up Seamus excused himself to get them something to drink.

"I see that you two made up," Miranda told to Andre'.

"Yep, and I couldn't be happier," Andre' said with a huge smile on her face.

"So did y'all talk this out, or did you two just brush it off?"

"We actually talked it out."

"Well I'll be. I think that's a first," Miranda said with a laugh. "But seriously. Are you sure you're ok? Are you absolutely positive that you forgive him?"

Andre' thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, I'm positive. I don't know what made me ever doubt him. I love him with all of my heart, and I can't picture my life without him."

Miranda beamed at Andre'. "I really am happy for you. You deserve a good guy like him, and you better not mess it up by being stupid."

"I won't. I promise."

Miranda saw that Seamus was on his was back to the table, so she gave Andre' a hug and walked back to Dylan.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing great. They made up."

"That's great."

"Yes it is." Miranda leaned against Dylan and layed her head on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
